1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to carriers or containers, such as lunch boxes, and more particularly to such devices incorporating an audio recording/transmitting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The art to which the present invention relates includes carriers or containers, such as lunch boxes, generally designed to transport food items and/or beverages. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that it is convenient to have an apparatus capable of serving the dual functions of providing entertainment and transporting food items and/or beverages. To this end, there have been several attempts to devise containers which incorporate various audio components.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,041, issued to Piechota, which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, is directed to a cover and built in audio system for an insulated cooler. The cover apparatus comprises a cover member having a recessed cavity for receiving the cover panel and audio system. Both the cover panel and the audio system are hingedly mounted on opposite sidewalls of the recessed cavity, and are movable between a closed position and an open position. The cover panel and the audio system include support devices for keeping the cover panel and the audio system in an open and upright configuration. The audio system is a standard system and is interchangeable with commonly manufactured am/fm radios, CD players, and/or tape cassettes which can be used within the recessed cavity of the cover member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,342, issued to Van Pelt, which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, is directed to a lunch box employing a built in radio receiver. The radio is positioned on a side surface of the lunch box and held in position by means of a flexible bracket. The side surface includes a plurality of apertures for transmitting sound propagating from the radio. The front surface intermediate with the side surface has an aperture to enable a user to access control knobs positioned on the side surface of the receiver. A further aperture is covered by clear plastic to enable a user to view the station to which the radio is tuned. The radio is retained within the lunch box by means of the above referenced bracket, which is lined with an insulating foam to protect the radio from the items which may be carried within the lunch box.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,912 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,822, issued to Leonovich, Jr., which are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, are directed to a combined portable cooler with audio system. The cooler includes an outer shell, an intermediate insulation layer, an inner shell, the partially removable top with handle for carrying the cooler and an inner compartment enclosed by four adjoining walls for holding food and beverages. The audio system may include a plurality of components including an AM/FM receiver, an AM/FM cassette deck, a compact disc player, one or more speakers, a power source battery, and a receptacle for an earphone jack, connected by a wiring circuit. Protective screens and waterproof sealing means are provided for keeping sand and moisture out of the speakers to improve quality of the sound. Insulation of the cooler also insulates the stereo components from sand, heat and moisture.
U.S. Pat. No. D237,134, issued to Westmoreland, which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, is directed to the ornamental design for a combined lunch box and radio.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,493, issued to Cho, which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, is directed to a ladies handbag incorporating a radio or other audio emitting device. A pocket is provided in the interior of the bag in which the audio device is disposed. Suitable apertures are formed through the exterior of the handbag to permit access to the control knobs of the audio device. An exterior protector covers the apertures to prevent damage to the device and to protect it from weather.
These containers incorporate into a single unit means for transporting food or other articles and means for providing entertainment However, until now, it is believed that a container, such as a lunch box, incorporating an audio recording/transmitting system which enables a user to record and transmit specific messages for identification and other purposes, has not been invented.